Tokyo Hearts
by left4dead321
Summary: Sora and friends search through this new world to find the keyhole when one of his friends got seriously injuried from the darkness can Anthony control his newly found powers or will they control him
1. Chapter 1

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Anthony we're chasing the giant heartless."Hey Sora I'm getting sick of this shit how long does it take just to kill these damn things?" Anthony said dodging the attacks of the giant beast."It shouldn't take too long!" Sora said as he knocked back a bomb from the beast."Nice hit Sora I bet that hurts like hell to him!" Donald said casting a fire spell upon the beast."Yo look out Donald!" Anthony said as he took a painful hit from the giant heartless."Gawsh Anthony are you okay?" Goofy asked picking up the injured boy."I'm fine I'm fine just focus on the giant heartless!" Anthony said taking a deep breath. The four fought the giant beast with all their might but it was no use."I don't think we could kill this thing!" Sora said getting tired."Heal!" Donald said as his mage turn green."Thank you Donald I needed that!" Sora said grateful for his friends sticking together when times seem rough."Missals incoming!" Donald screamed as missals went straight towards the four."Guys I sense something dark close by!" Anthony said before the missals nearly blow the team up."The giant?" Goofy asked thinking that it has more dark power then it showed."No not him he's absorbing power from a darker force nearby!" Anthony said as he noticed a figure on top of the building."What do see Anthony?" Sora asked as he notice his friend looking on top of the building."Something is up there I'm going to check it out." Anthony said walking towards the building.

"Hurry up Anthony this thing is beating us to death!" Donald yelled after getting attacked by one of the large arms. With that little statement Anthony ran up the building to see a man with pointy ears."Who are you?" The man asked as he pointed two swords at Anthony."I'm Anthony and You retch with darkness!" Anthony said pointing his sword at the man."Weird that you say that my name is Kish and I'll be the one who ends you!" Kish yelled as heartless appeared attracted to his darkness."Bring it I could take you all by myself!" Anthony said as five figures showed up on the other side of the roof. "Well looks like the mews are here." Kish said as the girls walked to his side."Okay Kish just knock it off we're not in the mood!" Ichigo said pointing her weirdly shaped weapon at him."We're sick of your dumb crap too!"Mint yelled as Kish gathered darkness within his body."Hey get away from him his darkness is too powerful for you girls to fight him!" Anthony said running in front of them."We fought him before you don't have to protect us we're not weak we can fight him!" Zakuro yelled as Anthony pulled out two swords to fight the dark being."What's going on why is this a problem?" Lettuce asked while Anthony watched the weird man in front of him."Who is this guy anyway?" Anthony asked looking to the girls."He's a alien not human!" Pudding yelled right into Anthony's ear."Enough talk now die!" Kish said shooting a dark energy ball hitting Anthony directly."Ahhhhhhhhhhhh this power I can't control it!" Anthony yelled absorbing the dark power."Hey are you okay Sir?" Ichigo asked putting her gentle hands on his head."Hey Ichigo do you think we should help him he's a freak!" Mint said as Anthony got up full of dark power."We have to he tried to save us." Lettuce said feeling a new emotion she never felt before. Anthony started to walk towards Kish he wasn't use to the power of darkness yet but he knew he could control it."I'm going to take the darkness from you and destroy you!" Anthony said as he tried to punch Kish only to be thrown towards the girls. The heartless started to attack Anthony they slashed him down as his heart left his body."No this can't be my end!" Anthony said grabbing his heart and placing it back in his body."Lucky come on let's go!" Kish screamed as he started to run towards The wounded Teen."That power isn't yours!" Anthony said as his arm went inside Kish's body and out revealing a shadow."Ahhhhhhh what the hell is that thing?" Kish asked back to his normal self or at least his usual self."Stop your finished!" Zakuro yelled about to use her powers."Sorry Mews but your new friend there kicked my ass a little to hard see ya!" Kish said before disappearing. "Man what a coward!" Lettuce said as Anthony killed the shadow, and the heartless around before passing out."Oh my god is he okay?" Pudding asked running towards the passed out teen."He acted stupid he deserves it!" Mint said walking away."Shut up Mint he kicked Kish's ass for us I think we should help him get to a safe place!" Ichigo,and Lettuce yelled as they picked him up and left for the cafe. The giant heartless was killed after Anthony pulled out the shadow in Kish's body.

"Well that guy is finally dead,,,come on Anthony...Anthony?" Sora called out scared that his friend might be in danger or dead."Hyuk hey isn't that Anthony up there?" Goofy asked noticing two girls carrying a boy while three followed."Your right come on we got to get him!" Donald said running after the girl."Dammit what did Anthony do?" Sora asked while chasing the girls."Hmm I don't know maybe he picked a fight that he couldn't handle." Goofy said as they lost the girls."Aw crap we lost them!" Sora said looking around for the girls."Let's look for him I'll check down town,Goofy can look for him around the mall down the street over there,and you can look in that cafe!" Donald said running to his post."Well we won't find him just standing around so see ya!" Goofy said running to the mall. Great I get a cafe man I was hoping for some place a little better. Sora thought as he walked towards the cafe.

The girls place Anthony on a couch so he could rest for a bit."Do you think he's okay?" Ichigo asked placing her soft hand on the teen's forehead."What is that man doing here?" Keiichiro asked walking to the girls."He was enjured during a fight with Kish!" Pudding said scared for the man's health."Well he could stay here but only until he's better alright." Keiichiro said as Lettuce kissed him on the head. "Aww does Lettuce have a crush on this...thing?" Mint asked pushing her buttons."Maybe I do so shut up!" Lettuce yelled drawing some attention from some customers."Okay you two settle down so he can rest!" Zakuro said walking back to her usual work post."Well she's right we should let him rest." Ichigo said leaving the boy to sleep."Aw no more play time I guess!" Pudding said also leaving."Why do you like him?" Mint asked as Lettuce kissed the boy again."I don't know it's just something about him that makes me crazy about!" Lettuce said kissing his forehead before leaving."Well she's right one thing he does look cute when he's asleep." Mint said to herself before taking a last glance at the sleeping boy.

Sora entered the cafe and walked up to a man sitting at a table."Excuse me sir I'm looking for a teen short, and possibly annoying." Sora said guessing Anthony wouldn't be here."Ichigo somebody wants you!" The man said as a red head walked in."What is it Ryou I'm tired!" Ichigo said faking her annoyance."Yeah this guy is looking for you." Ryou said insulting Ichigo."Oh no I'm looking for a boy um a foot shorter than me,and has light brown hair with green eyes." Sora said as Ichigo turned half cat."Ichigo do you know anything about him?" Ryou asked looking at her suspiously."Okay we we're fighting Kish when he showed up and in the end he passed out so we took him in the cafe for him to rest and Keiichiro said it was okay so I thought I was in the clear!" Ichigo said as the other girls watched her break."Wait where is he?" Sora said as Lettuce walked towards him."He's asleep if you want to see him he's over there on that couch." Lettuce said pointing out a direction."Thank you!" Sora said running towards the direction only to see his friend sleeping."Oh thank god look I'll be back I have to get my friends!" Sora said leaving the cafe."Does that mean I lose him?" Lettuce said as she walked towards Anthony's sleeping body and kissed him on his lips.


	2. Fighting giants

Lettuce left Anthony alone so she could continue her work after five or six minutes he woke up in a cold sweat."Ah where the hell am I?" Anthony asked knowing he was alone. Well I might as well look for Sora,Donald,and Goofy. Anthony thought as he walked towards the door only to be stopped by a green haired girl."Please wait you need to rest you we're hurt real bad." Lettuce said grabbing his arm and taking him back to the couch while the other girls slowly followed."Um thanks but I feel alright now may I leave to find my friends?" Anthony asked as the girls surrounded him."Don't worry your friend stopped by and told us he was going to find his other friends." Ichigo said pushing Anthony down on the couch so he could rest again."Hey hey hey do you want to play?" Pudding asked getting bored."He can't Pudding he needs to rest." Zakuro said grabbing the little girl and taking her somewhere else."Okay what are you exactly?" Mint asked getting glares from the other girls."I'm human I was just using the power of darkness but it over powered me and made me faint." Anthony said smiling at the green haired girl."well we're just glad your okay we we're getting worried." Ichigo said sighing in relief."I went through worst trust me." Anthony said as Mint decided to leave probably annoyed with Anthony."Well I have to get back to work so I'll leave you two alone." Ichigo said leaving Anthony and Lettuce alone."Thank you I appreciate it but I think I should go." Anthony said before Lettuce hugged him."Please don't go not yet I want to sleep with somebody for ounce in my life please!" Lettuce said kissing him on the couch with her on top of him."Maybe I could sleep for a bit and I couldn't say no not to a beautiful woman." Anthony said as Lettuce embraced the sleepy boy both falling asleep."Cute real cute." Ryou said checking in on the teen.

Twenty minutes later Sora came back with Donald,and Goofy."Okay we're here Where's Anthony?" Donald asked the tall man."He's still asleep and it seems he has a friend with him."Gawsh we never introduce ourselves my name's Goofy." Goofy said while shaking the man's hand."Donald Duck!" Donald said shaking the man's hand right back."I'm Sora!" Sora said as the man scratched his head."My name is Ryou I'm sorry about your friend I'm just glad our workers found him." Ryou said as he walked towards the kitchen."Follow me those four deserve the credit they found him." Ryou said entering the kitchen as three followed him."Hey girls these are that boy's...friends I think well I brought them to say thank you or something see ya." Ryou said before leaving."So your his friends you have to make sure he doesn't get hurt isn't that what friends do?" Zakuro said not wanting them to answer."We're sorry and thank you for helping him he's a free spirit and we can't really control him at times." Sora said frowning a bit yet smiling."We all know that feeling." Mint said as the girls looked at pudding."What are you guys looking at!" Pudding asked a bit annoyed with her friends."Well well well your that boy's friends right?" Keiichiro asked walking in the room."Yes we are can we get him?" Donald asked getting annoyed with all the waiting."Sure thing by the way where's Lettuce?" Keiichiro asked getting suspicious."I know where she is hehehe!" Ichigo said laughing a bit."Why are laughing like that?" Goofy asked getting worried for their friend."She's with Anthony I think." Ichigo said blushing a bit."Okay let's them then!" Mint yelled a bit fearing Anthony's dark powers.

The group of people walked to the couch where Anthony and Lettuce we're sleeping on."I think we should let them rest I doesn't feel right waking them." Sora said wanting his friend to have a good relationship."Okay I guess we could let him sleep for a hour or two but after that he's getting up okay!" Keiichiro said leaving the group of people."Sora why are you blushing?" Goofy asked as he notice his friend spaced out."Aw we know who your thinking about!" Donald said getting a angry glare from Sora."Ah shut up now's not the time!" Sora yelled before a loud noise erupted outside waking Anthony, and Lettuce."The hell was that?" Mint asked as Sora,Donald,and Goofy ran outside."Damn I was having a good dream until that damn noise came!" Anthony yelled as Lettuce rubbed her eyes."Why does this have to happen now?" Zakuro asked as Anthony ran outside with his friends."Wow holy shit!" Anthony said as he saw a gigantic heartless towering over the city."Do you think we'll be able to take him?" Goofy asked as Anthony tried to pull out his swords."Crap no swords this is bad!" Anthony said.

The giant heartless walked slowly towards the cafe."Anthony where's your swords?" Donald asked knowing this isn't the best time to lose a weapon."I don't know but whatever I could still kick his ass if I want!" Anthony said as the mews came out."Whoa that guy is big!" Pudding yelled freaking out. "How are we going to beat this thing up?" Mint asked pissed off with the giant enemy."Okay strike him in the legs!" Sora said remembering that's the only way you could bring him down."Ah this doesn't look good but we did this before right guys right?" Anthony asked picking up a stick a bit nervous. "Your using a stick really?" Ichigo asked curious to Anthony's actions."Well it's better than nothing...sorta." Anthony said as him and his friends ran towards the beast."They're idiots aren't they?" Mint asked as she noticed her friends gone as well."Great listen to those wackos!" Mint yelled shooting a arrow at the monster's leg. The group of people attacked the beast's legs only to get thrown back to the cafe."Nice going genus any more bright ideas?" Mint asked as the monster's foot was right above them threatening to destroy them and the cafe."No you won't hurt my friends!" Anthony yelled as darkness surrounded his body."Now die you oversized bitch!" Anthony screamed as dark energy flowed through his arm destroying the beast! "Anthony what happened to you?" Sora asked worried for his friend."I absorbed some dark powers fighting that one guy earlier and now I control some I guess?" Anthony said before passing out. "Is he okay?" Donald asked scared for his friend."Gawsh I think he's sleeping." Goofy said as Sora checked for a pulse."He's sleeping don't worry we just need to let him rest." Sora said as he picked the teen up."Sora the gummi ship isn't used for sleeping you know that." Goofy said trying to think of a place for his friend to stay."Man this is all our faults maybe we can just leave him here like on a rooftop remember he likes hanging around high places." Sora said only to get hit by Donald's mage."Sora that is a stupid idea what happens if a heartless finds him!" Donald said yelling in his friend's ear."If it's okay he can stay here if you want he did save the cafe we owe him at least a place to stay." Ryou said hearing their conversation."Okay thanks we're sorry for causing troble for you guys." Sora said as the gummi ship landed near the cafe."It's alright I own this place so he can stay as long as it takes." Ryou said respecting the teen's unnatural powers."Well tell him we said bye and we'll be back sooner or later." Donald said as he entered the ship with Goofy."Here give him this he's going to need this." Sora said handing Ryou the Oblivion keyblade."Okay I will goodbye!" Ryou said heading inside the cafe with the girls as Sora entered the gummi ship and left the world.


	3. Trust

Anthony woke up hours later after all that power he used to take down the giant heartless he was alone and it was easily noted that it was night cause lights we're on."Damn my head hurts so much Sora,Donald,Goofy I'm up let's go now!" Anthony said not wanting to leave the pretty green haired girl. "Sir your friends wanted you to rest here until they come back but he did leave you a present." Keiichiro said as Anthony sat up."Really he left me here but why?" Anthony asked as he started to get up."You we're badly hurt and they had to leave." Keiichiro said as he walked away."Where are you going?" Anthony asked standing up feeling drained."I'm getting your present stay there!" Keiichiro said as he entered the guest room and grab the Oblivion."Here it is Sir." Keiichiro said handing him the Oblivion."He trusted me with one of his key blades...wow...and you could call me Anthony I'm not use to Sir." Anthony said amazed that Sora trusted him with one of his own key blades."Alright Anthony your room is right down there if your still tired it's only six something but taking down that thing earlier was pro bally tiring." Keiichiro said as Anthony put the Oblivion away."Sure thanks...um what's your name again?" Anthony asked tired."It's Keiichiro Anthony I guess your tired would you like to go to sleep now?" Keiichiro said before Anthony entered the guest room and fell asleep."Guess he's still tired...ah poor kid." Keiichiro said feeling bad for the young boy.

"Use the power of darkness you have the gift use it on anybody who gets in your way!" A voice said as Anthony looked around the shadowy walls."Who's there where am I?" Anthony asked not knowing where the voice came from."Me I'm the power you control I'm your dark side use me use me for world domination!" The dark side yelled as he appeared from no where."No darkness destroyed my home,my family,and my friends if you think I'll use you for world domination then your off your rocker ass hole!" Anthony yelled back as the dark being started to walk towards him but disappeared as the dream ended."Ahhhhhhhhhhh what the hell was that thing!" Anthony screamed hating that bad dream. "Hey Anthony you okay I heard you scream!" Ryou said as he entered the room."I'm fine I just had a bad dream so I'm going back to sleep." Anthony said still scared."Well okay call if you need anything." Ryou said as he left and before Anthony went back to sleep.

One hour later the cafe open and the employes arrived early to start their work."Hey Keiichiro how's Anthony?" Lettuce asked as after she got into her uniform."He's fine but he did have a nightmare last night." Ryou said answering for Keiichiro."I don't expect him to be...up?" Keiichiro said before Anthony walked by holding the Oblivion."I'll be out-side if you need me!" Anthony said leaving. "Wait he's up what a retard he needs to rest!" Mint yelled at the other girls before Ichigo followed Anthony. "Where did Ichigo go?" Pudding asked noticing that the red head was missing."Maybe she went out-side maybe!" Zakuro said as the group went out-side. Anthony practiced his techniques with the Oblivion while the others watched."Hey we should let him practice come on let's get back to work." Zakuro said wanting the boy to train in private. The group left Anthony alone so he could train. Okay let me see Flaming Light! Anthony thought focusing on his attack then a beam of fire and light blasted a dummy he built earlier."Okay that's pretty cool let's see if I could do something a bit different!" Anthony said proud of his powers."Uh Ice Shards!" Anthony screamed as Ice shards went fling into the dummy."Cool I'm getting good but I could still do better."Lightning Ray!" Anthony said knowing the when he says the move it makes it more powerful. Lightning rays hit the dummy leaving it scattered with electricity."Nice...I have to control it I can't ignore this power forever." Anthony said as his palm started to glow dark."Dark Flare!" Anthony said as a dark/blue flame impacted the target. "Hah I'm tired a bit but I'm in control...Dark freeze!" Anthony yelled as Dark icicles attacked the dummy leaving it in a cluster of Ice. Anthony was breathing hard using that much energy was tiring but he knew he had to control it."Dark Sparks!" Anthony shouted as dark electricity circled the dummy hitting it with a powerful strike that nearly killed a man who was walking by but was knocked back on the hard ground."Opp s maybe I should have toned it down a bit!" Anthony said as he ran towards the injured man worried that he might of killed someone by accident. Dammit to hell I need to control it! Anthony thought as ran slowly towards the man he used to much energy and he knew it.

Anthony approached the man worried."Hey buddy are you okay I didn't mean to do that I was training and I didn't expect someone to get in the cross fire." Anthony said as the man opened his eyes."It's okay kid it's cool I was on my way to see Ichigo but I can't get up." The man said as he flinched a bit."Don't move I could heal you just like my attacks it's very affective!" Anthony said as he raised the Oblivion into the air."Heal!" Anthony commanded as the edge of the blade glowed green healing the man."Uh wow I feel better hey thanks kid I'm Masaya by the way." The man said healed from his previous injury."Hey it's no problem I should have been more careful and I'm Anthony did you say you we're here for Ichigo right?" Anthony asked Masaya."Yeah she works in the Cafe how do you know her?" Masaya asked curious let somehow jealous."Oh we met when we we're fighting this prick with pointy ears." Anthony said remembering where he got the dark powers."Oh you mean Kish yeah he's a prick!" Masaya said agreeing with the young boy."Well Ichigo is at the cafe if you need me I'll be here training." Anthony said before Masaya walked towards the cafe."That's a cool guy!" Anthony said respecting Masaya and returning to his training.

After what seemed a hour Anthony heard a few screams coming from the cafe."Crap what now?" Anthony said as he ran towards the cafe. There holding Masaya hostage was another freak with pointy ears but unlike his buddy he didn't show any case of a heartless controlling him."Pie let Masaya go or else!" Ichigo yelled at the top of her lunges pointing her weird weapon at him."Don't bother violence Mews if you step another inch I'll kill him!" Pie said as a knife was against Masaya's throat. Shit that ain't good! Anthony thought as he tried to come up with a plan."Now surrender or your friend gets it!" Pie said as the Mews freaked out. Anthony ran towards Pie striking him with the Oblivion causing him to stumble away from Masaya."Ah your weak as shit if you stumbled from that hey Masaya you okay!" Anthony asked as he glance at the man."Yeah I'm good thanks!" Masaya said as he walked towards Ichigo."Anthony you need to rest your not ready to fight!" Lettuce said but Anthony didn't listen."I'm good I can fight!" Anthony said but Pie ran off possibly in pain from Anthony's sneak attack. "Uh did Pie ran off without a fight?" Mint asked as the group of teens entered the cafe.

"Hey I'm taking a nap!" Anthony said as he entered the guest room."Why did Pie leave again?" Pudding asked curious."I think he was hurt by his facial expression." Zakuro said going back to work. "Is Anthony that tough?" Lettuce asked silently as she washed the dishes.


	4. Carnival date

Anthony woke up a couple of minutes later he felt a bit drained but he was still strong enough to walk and stand."Hey guys what's up?" Anthony asked the other workers."None of your damn business!" Mint yelled hating Anthony for some unknown reason."Mint be nice he saved our cafe!" Ichigo yelled as she hugged Masaya."Hey I don't really remember saying this but thanks for saving me from Pie!" Masaya said shaking Anthony's hand."Who that pointy ear guy? Ah don't worry about it I would've helped any way!" Anthony said as Lettuce walked beside him."No you deserve a thanks!" Masaya said a bit happy."Your actions are remarkable how do you do it?" Zakuro asked wondering on the young man's actions."Oh well when my world was destroyed I survived it I was transported to another world and that's where I learned some moves." Anthony said as Zakuro blushed a bit making Lettuce jealous. "Wow that's amazing!" Zakuro said knowing that Lettuce would get jealous."That's it Anthony do you want to go to the carnival with me later!" Lettuce asked jealous of the older women."Well that's sounds good I'm going to train for a bit!" Anthony said as he left the cafe blushing."Take that Zakuro for trying to steal him away from me!" Lettuce yelled a bit out of character."Easy Lettuce easy I was just asking him about how he can do all that stuff nothing else!" Zakuro said as Lettuce calmed down. "I never seen Lettuce like this have you?" Pudding asked Mint who was watching the her friend acting up for a freak."No I never seen her like this." Mint said hating Anthony even more."Why do you hate Anthony?" Ichigo asked Mint noticing that angry expression."He's a freak for one,two he always passes out,and three he chose Lettuce and not me." Mint said as she began to cry."It's okay Mint if your nice to him then maybe you two could become best friends!" Ichigo said comforting her friend.

Anthony was out-side training his techniques not using any type of magic just physical attacks so he can save his energy."I can't believe it I got a date with a pretty girl." Anthony said never thinking that he would be able to get a girl. "Striking blow!" Anthony yelled as he jumped in the air and did a spiral like dive into the dummy."Arcansem!" Anthony said as he went into a fast paced combo attack."Strike raid!" Anthony said as he threw the key-blade at the dummy knocking it down. Lettuce exit the cafe and walked towards Anthony."Ready to go?" Lettuce asked nervously."Yeah let's go." Anthony said as he grabbed her beautiful hand. The two walked over to the carnival enjoying the sights of the large city the high skyscrapers,the small stores that seemed packed,and the sweet couples that also held each others hands. Wow this is nice my first date! Anthony thought enjoying her soft tender hands."Anthony you didn't say anything since we left did I do something wrong?" Lettuce asked as he looked at the green haired girl."No I'm just nervous it's my first date and I don't want to screw it up." Anthony said as Lettuce pulled him into a deep embrace."You don't have to worry I love you just the way you are." Lettuce said hugging him tightly. Anthony savored this moment because this doesn't usually happen. Her fine body,soft beautiful hair,and nice smelling scent was getting Anthony excited he knew he got too excited when Lettuce squealed a bit."Ah something poked me!" Lettuce said knowing what poked her she was embarrassed."I'm sorry I didn't mean to I..I..I'm sorry that won't happen again I promise." Anthony said ashamed of his damn hormones."It's okay that's natural for a guy to get a boner I just didn't know any body would get one from me." Lettuce said felling kinda ugly."What Lettuce your beautiful I was shocked when you asked me out I was happy as well." Anthony said hugging her again before they started walking again.

At the carnival Anthony bought two unlimited bracelets for the day."You didn't have to buy my bracelet I could of paid for that!" Lettuce said feeling guilty."I just wanted to say sorry for earlier this is a bit of the apology." Anthony said as he looked around the carnival amazed. There we're three roller-coasters one was really short possibly for younger kids, another one was alright good for teens who never rode a roller-coaster before,and finally the last one was well it made little kids cried in terror and that's all Anthony needed to see in order to freak out a bit."Hey Anthony do you want to go on the bumper carts first their my favorite ever since I was a kid?" Lettuce asked Anthony as he stared at the roller-coasters. "Sure let's go on the bumper carts!" Anthony said as he grabbed her hand and entered the ride afraid of the roller-coaster that was for those adrenaline junkies. There wasn't that many people at the carnival for some reason but Anthony and Lettuce enjoyed bashing into each other even if they we're the only one on that ride."I'm going to get you Lettuce!" Anthony announced as they charged towards each other."In your dreams hahahaha!" Lettuce said laughing as they rammed into each other."Okay it's been five minutes time to get out!" The ticket guy said as he turned off the power."Aw we only had five minutes if I knew that I would of bashed you more!" Anthony said as she giggled when they left the ride."So where now?" Lettuce asked Anthony."What I get to chose?" Anthony asked as Lettuce grabbed his hand."Yeah where do you want to go?" Lettuce asked as she notice Anthony staring at the adrenaline coaster."Uh I don't know Lettuce." Anthony said as she dragged him towards the coaster."Okay I know what your thinking we'll go on the coaster!" Lettuce said unlocking Anthony's sense of adrenaline. The two got in the back of the adrenaline coaster since most seats we're taken. As the coaster rose Anthony's adrenaline kicked in making him fearless but Lettuce was scared of the fast fall so scared that when the coaster went down she held on to Anthony with her eyes shut tight. The ride ended and Anthony was a bit worried about Lettuce."Hey Lettuce are you alright?" Anthony asked as he grabbed her shoulders so she can see her face."I don't like roller-coasters!" Lettuce said revealing her secret."If you didn't want to go you should of said something look if you pick a ride and I don't like it I would ride it because I'm with you!" Anthony said as he kissed her on his own for the first time. She blinked a bit before she realized what happened."Anthony can we go in the haunted house?" Lettuce asked looking at him with her beautiful eyes."Sure I would love too!" Anthony said knowing he would hate it but couldn't say no to her beautiful eyes.

They entered the haunted house as the ride started Anthony snuggled closer to Lettuce. Does he really love me or does he want me for my body I know how about a little test! Lettuce thought as she put her hands on Anthony's lap before working up the nerve to grab his shaft and gently stroke it up and down making Anthony groan, and moan with pleasure. Oh man is this a dream is Lettuce really doing this to me? Anthony thought but was uncomfortable with it. "Lettuce please stop I want to wait until I'm married before I do something like this I love you and I hope you respect my decision." Anthony said as Lettuce stopped noticing Anthony looking away. Crap I pushed him with my stupid test I have to tell him sorry. Lettuce thought holding back her tears. She hates me I should have shut the hell up! Anthony yelled in his mind guilty for possibly hurting the first beautiful girl that asked him out."I'm sorry Anthony that was a test I wanted to know if you loved me for me and not my body." Lettuce said hugging Anthony as she cried into his shoulder."It's okay I thought after I told you to stop you didn't like me." Anthony said returning the hug as the ride ended.

The two exit the ride and walked for a bit."So where now?" Lettuce asked after returning from the bathroom."Well I would like to end this date after we ride the Ferris wheel should we end the date now cause I starting to feel drained?" Anthony asked now wishing that he didn't trained earlier."Sure Anthony come on let's go your ride I don't want you to pass out cause it scares me when you do!" Lettuce said before getting on the Ferris wheel. The two looked at the horizon as the sun disappeared below the buildings ,the streets we're bright and beautiful,there we're even some stars out tonight."Wow time goes by fast does it!" Anthony said as Lettuce snuggled into his shoulder."Yeah it is Anthony I'm sorry for the thing earlier I want you to know that I love you and I wanted to know if you loved me for me and not my body." Lettuce said as tears came out from her eye."Hey no tears ~wipes away tears~ I love you too and you we're just protecting yourself I understand to be honest if I was you I would of done the same thing." Anthony said as they began to kiss until the ride stopped.

Anthony and Lettuce walked back to cafe they loved each other and as soon as they got there they feel asleep on the couch holding each other as a end to their perfect day.

Okay no one comment about the haunted house part that was the first thing I wrote something that was dirty so please don't make it more ackward for me. Oh and the second move was made up it was similar to Sora's Ark...I forgot the rest so I tried my best if I got it right by accident then I'm pretty lucky!


	5. Becoming Friends

Lettuce woke up early in the morning a few hours before the cafe opens."Where am I again?" Lettuce asked as her eye's adjusted to the darkness. Oh right I feel asleep at the cafe but why? Lettuce thought until she felt Anthony's hand."Oh right our date...I guess it was fun." Lettuce kissed Anthony's cheeks making him blush, and mumble something in his sleep."I...love...you...~snore~ Lettuce." Anthony said talking in his sleep."Aw so cute how can you get so beat up then wind up being this cute!" Lettuce said petting his spiky hair. Lettuce feel back asleep holding onto Anthony.

As hours past by Ryou and Keiichiro opened up the cafe expecting their workers to be here in thirty minutes."Man I hate mornings can't we open up at a different time?" Ryou asked as Keiichiro had a blank expression on his face." What the hell are you staring...at?" Ryou and Keiichiro watched the two sleeping on the couch."Oh my god do you think they did something you know?" Keiichiro asked nervous about the subject."You mean sex right? No they didn't their clothes would be off and you would be able to smell something so no don't worry." Ryou said calming his friend down. Lettuce woke up yawning at first before seeing the owners of the cafe."Um hi guys...uh what's up?" Lettuce asked blushing a dark red."Well since your here Lettuce you could start your job now." Ryou said as he left for the other room."Did I do something wrong cause if you guys are made about me and Anthony sleeping on the couch we won't do it again!" Lettuce said freaking out."It's fine Lettuce I'm glad that you and Anthony are getting along just fine." Keiichiro said as he picked Anthony up and carried him to his room.

After thirty minutes the other workers of the cafe arrived four we're happy and ready to work while one was sad and tired."~Yawn~ Man what time is it?" Mint asked tired as hell."It's 7:30ish why what time did you fall asleep?" Zakuro asked as she shakes Mint awake."Um 12:00 am." Mint said yawning again."What we're you doing that late?" Pudding asked curiously."Nothing I just couldn't go to sleep!" Mint said feeling a bit wet under her work uniform."Well Mint if your tired you can go to sleep for a while and then come back." Keiichiro said before Mint ran inside a spare room and falling asleep."Well she's tired okay girls back to work!" Ichigo said as she grabbed a few dishes.

Anthony woke up in his room it was eightish so he decided to train a bit."Hey guys I'm going to train!" Anthony called as he left the cafe."Why doesn't he stay in here and spend time with us?" Lettuce asked as she blushed a bit."What happen yesterday between you two you seem more shy when he's near?" Zakuro asked as Lettuce blushed a bit."Oh well we kissed and he said he loved me I think I love him too he's nice,sweet,and caring I can't think of a reason why he's not a perfect boy-friend."Lettuce said blushing a bit."I'm glad you found that special some one but I do feel sorry for Mint cause she has a crush on Anthony." Ichigo said as the rest listened."Wait Mint likes Anthony but she's so mean to him?" Pudding said wondering if Ichigo was telling the truth."She told me yesterday when you guys we're working." Ichigo said going back to her work."Lettuce why aren't you mad,or jealous?" Zakuro asked the green haired girl."Well I can't be mad at Mint since I can't blame her he has that a attracting personality where you can't help your self but to fall for him!" Lettuce said as Mint left the spare room awake now."Hey guys good morning!" Mint said as she blushed a bit from her dreams."Hey Mint good morning!" Lettuce said as she stood in front of Mint."Hey Lett...uce?" Mint said shocked as Lettuce hugged her."I know you like Anthony but don't worry I'm not mad I'm sure you'll find someone else!" Lettuce said snuggling Mint."What are talking about me falling for that spiky perfect green eyed handsome freak!... Okay yes I like him I'm sorry Lettuce I can't help it!" Mint said as she began to cry. "Shh it's okay your still one of my best friends!" Lettuce said hugging the sad rich girl."Thank you Lettuce your a good...your a great friend for doing this!" Mint said as she continue to sob into her friend's shoulder."What's going on here?" Ryou asked as he entered the room."Oh it's nothing just us girls sharing emotions." Lettuce said before Ryou left the room knowing he didn't want to hear any more of her chatter."Okay I'm better!" Mint said going back to work along side Lettuce

Out-side it was sunny and Anthony was practicing his moves."Okay what else can I do...hmm how about Explosion!" Anthony yelled as the key-blade went inside the ground and a circle appeared around the dummy and finally blowing it sky high."Well crap!" Anthony yelled knowing the dummy wasn't coming back. It took a hour to make the new one but it was worth it since it was stronger."Okay how about Dark Earth!" Anthony said as crystals of darkness went towards the dummy and hitting it dead on. Anthony was learning how to control his darkness but he sorta flinched when he could hear a loud noise."Alien alert Alien alert!" The tiny flying thing said as it flew past Anthony with the Mews following it."Hey where's the fire?" Anthony asked as the girls ran past him."There's a alien nearby!" Ichigo said making it sound obvious."Oh I should have guessed!" Anthony said as he ran after them.

As the group got to the alien's location it turned out that it was just Kish, Pie, and Tart standing there expecting their arrival."Aw I was hoping for a alien not pointy ear freaks!" Anthony said disappointed. "Who's that guy I never seen him before?" Tart asked confused."He saved my ass from those weird things!" Kish said still grateful."They're heartless and what do you guys want if memory serves I kicked two of your asses already and I don't want to hurt a kid so explain!" Anthony said as the girls stared at him amazed at his courage."I don't know this was Kish's idea!" Pie said both pissed and scared."Well I wanted to ask you and the Mew something!" Kish said as his friends stared at him. "What do you want then?" Ichigo asked a little pissed."Can I join you guys?" Kish asked while Pie's jaw dropped."Your lying!" Zakuro said angry."No honestly I'm not I want to join!" Kish said as Pie pulled out a sword."You betraying bastard!" Pie yelled as he was about to kill Kish."Strike Raid!" Anthony yelled throwing his Key-blade at him knocking him to the ground."Explosion!" Anthony yelled while the ground below Pie blew up sending him far away."WOW that was awesome!" Tart said as Anthony walked to Kish."Okay Kish if your telling the truth then you'll live if you lye you'll die!" Anthony said as he pointed the Key-blade at him."Okay ask away then." Kish said freaking out."Why do you want to join!" Anthony asked as the Key-blade glowed black and white."I want to join because I want to say sorry!" Kish yelled as the Key glowed green."What made you changed your mind?" Anthony asked."Because you saved my life and I wanted to thank you!" Kish said as the Key turned green."Okay he's good then!" Mint asked as the group of girls glared at Kish."Yeah he's tagging along with us now...how about your friend there does he want to join too?" Anthony asked Kish before the little one ran towards him."Yes please that stuff you did was cool!" Tart said his eyes wide open."Okay sure my name is Anthony how about your name kid?" Anthony asked as they caught up with the Mews."My name's Tart I'll help the Mews...I guess but I won't be nice to the old hag!" Tart said pointing at Ichigo."I'm not a hag!" Ichigo said as they left for the cafe.

They entered the cafe but we're encountered by Ryou,and Keiichiro."What are they doing here?" Ryou asked as he grabbed a bat."Hey hey wait just wait they joined the Mew trust me I made Kish take a lye detactor test and he passed so they're cool!" Anthony explained as Kish shakes Keiichiro's ,and Ryou's hand."Well we only have one extra room." Ryou said not liking the idea."Hey Tart you can stay with Pudding I'll take the room bye!" Kish said pushing Tart next to Pudding."Wait What?" Tart said before Pudding hugged him."Yeah! Now we could play together every day!" Pudding said as she dragged Tart to her home."Noooooo Kish you ass I'll get you for this!" Tart yelled as he was dragged away."Well I'm going back to my training it's too early to go to bed yet!" Anthony said leaving."Hey can I come?" Kish asked running after Anthony."Should we trust him?" Zakuro asked uneasy with the new members."I think we can remember Anthony said tell the truth or die so I think we could trust them!" Ichigo said as the others sighed with relief.


	6. Good Bye

Anthony and Kish we're training out-side as Tart ran away from Pudding."Okay Kish I'm not going to use my powers so I won't pass out." Anthony said as Kish stand next to him."Okay what's first?" Kish asked as he watched his young friend."Co-op moves first let's run towards the dummy the strike it with everything we got!" Anthony said as Kish copied his stance."Co-op Strike!" Anthony commanded as he,and Kish ran towards the dummy First Anthony strikes horizontally while Kish strikes vertically. "Good work Kish your learning well!" Anthony said as he brushed his hair. "Hey thanks your not so bad as well." Kish said as he panted."You use the power of darkness but you refuse to use your true potential why?" Anthony's dark side said as he walked towards the two."That's because I don't want to hurt the people I care about!" Anthony said as he got into a stance."Then let me show you our true powers!" The dark demon said as he transferred the whole world to his dark powers.

The grass was gray, the sky blueish black, and everything had a dark aura to it."What the hell is going on?" Mint asked as the mews followed her out-side."That dark bastard turned this place into hell on earth." Anthony said as the mews(minus pudding) stared at him with confusion."Explain again please?" Lettuce asked as Anthony blushed a little."My dark side has transferred this world to it's dark state any better?" Anthony asked watching his demon."That's better Ichigo said as Anthony walked in front of them."Um Anthony what are you doing?" Zakuro asked as she notice the look on Anthony's face."I have to fight him alone he's my demon and no else can actually kill him." Anthony said as he used his powers for a barrier."Wait you can't what if you get hurt?" Lettuce said as she got closer to the barrier. "Hey he has to do this I hate it but he has to do this." Kish said as Tart, and Pudding ran towards them. "What's going on here?" Tart asked before Pudding tackled him to the ground."Ha your it hey what's going on?" Pudding asked as she got off of Tart."Anthony is going to fight his dark side." Lettuce said as she held her breath.

The two egos watched each other with patients."Aren't you going to do anything?" Demon said as he took out a blade."Just waiting to see what your moves look like." Anthony said before dashing towards Demon at lightning speeds."Yes that's true come towards me show me your strength!" Demon said as Anthony jumped in the air to do one of his attacks."Thunder slam!" Anthony said as his blade slammed into Demon's head with sparks escaping the attack."Your weak as hell!" Demon said rising from the attack."Now let me show you Dark Rage!" Demon yelled as dark fire shoot out of his blade. Anthony dodge his attacks and striking back."How did you get that fast?" Demon said as he started to breath heavily."Giving up already I thought my dark side was stronger then that?" Anthony yelled as he pointed the oblivion blade at Demon."You can't over power me! Dark Barrage!" Demon yelled as arrows of darkness we're fired at the teen."Ahhhhhh goddammit you dick!" Anthony yelled taking out the arrows that got him."If you can't dodge that then try dodging this! Death path!" Demon yelled as dark orbs cluster the ground nearly killing Anthony but the attack missed completely."Honestly orbs on the ground now that's being a dick!" Anthony said as he started to breath heavily."Sonic blade!" Anthony yelled as he rushed towards the dark being striking him once,twice,a third time,and finally made his final strike with all of his might." I can't die not from my weaker side!" Demon yelled nearly dead."Power slam!" Anthony yelled jumping into the air and slamming into Demon with a force to be reckon with."No I can't end like this!" Demon said as his darkness consumed him and transferred him into a dark side."Shit this isn't going to end well!" Anthony said dodging a punch from the gigantic heartless.

Anthony dodge out of the way from each attack it was obvious that he couldn't out run it but that was the only thing that he could do at the moment. Okay maybe if I use some light powers then maybe I could end him! Anthony thought dodging the giant fist."Light beam!" Anthony said as a beam of light shot out of the blade but was ineffective."Crap it's not strong enough!" Anthony said as he panted a bit. "It is strong enough but we aren't strong to manage the attack!" A voice irrupted out of no where."Who's there?" Anthony questioned."I'm your heart now I understand you wanted to protect our friends but you need them to help you with that move." Anthony's heart said as the voice disappeared. Anthony took down the barrier worried about his friends."Look guys I need your help stand in a straight line and point your weapons at the giant and focus all your energy into a attack!" Anthony said as his friends listen."Light Beam!" They all said as their beam's of light joined together and impact the beast transforming him to his old self but was dazed."Die Demon of mine!" Anthony said as he ran faster then lightning stabbing him in the chest and finally killing him.

A portal opened up after the battle it showed a small town with a few trees and barely any traffic. "That's my world,my home!" Anthony said as he ran towards the portal but stopped when he heard crying."Good-bye Anthony I'll miss you." Lettuce said sobbing. Anthony walked towards her."Lettuce I love you forgive me if I seemed excited to go home but my friends are there waiting for me...but they will miss me forever cause I'm never leaving oh!" Anthony said before Pie knocked him into the portal. "You bastard!" Kish yelled as he stabbed pie multiple times killing him."Good bye Anthony every body but Kish said sadly. At Anthony's world."No Lettuce...I wanted to say I love you!" Anthony said as the portal disappeared."Don't worry one day our hearts will be connected and then every body will be together again." Anthony's heart said as Anthony walked back home.

Well that is the end I hope you liked this story


End file.
